Manga Band 44
thumb|left| Naruto ist wieder in Konoha und überlegt, was passierte, als er allein auf Itachi im Wald traf, bevor Sasuke diesen besiegte. Itachi fragte Naruto, ob er, obwohl er Sasuke als einen Bruder ansieht, in der Lage wäre, ihn aufzuhalten, notfalls auch zu töten, wenn dieser sich entschließt Konoha anzugreifen. Naruto will Konoha beschützen und Sasuke dabei auch, darauf könne sich Itachi verlassen. Als Itachi dies hörte, lächelte er kurz und übergab ein Stück seiner Kraft an Naruto, danach machte er sich auf zum Kampf mit Sasuke. Wieder in der Gegenwart fragt sich Naruto, was Itachi eigentlich von ihm wollte. An einen anderen Ort erinnert sich Sasuke an Ereignisse aus der Nacht, nachdem sein Bruder den Clan ausrottete, die er vergaß. Nachdem Itachi ihm sagte, er solle die selben Augen wie er haben, griff Sasuke ihn an und verfolgte ihn ein Stück bis er K.O ging. Dabei sah er, wie Itachi eine Träne kam. Sasuke weiß deshalb, dass das, was Tobi sagte, die Wahrheit ist. Er weiß jetzt auch, was Itachi von ihm wollte, doch will Sasuke seinen eigenen Weg gehen. thumb|left| In einem Versteck redet Tobi mit Kisame. Als Kisame Tobis wahres Gesicht sieht, spricht er ihn erst mit Mizukage, dann mit Madara an. Tobi will, dass Kisame ihn mal kurz begleitet. Währenddessen in Konoha bringt Kakashi Naruto zu Tsunade, wo sich schon alle von Team Kakashi versammelt haben. Auch Gamabunta und Gamakichi sind da (stehen aber draußen, weil sie zu groß sind). Auch der Vaterfrosch Fukasaku ist da und will Naruto die traurige Nachricht überbringen, dass Jiraiya im Kampf gestorben ist. In der Zwischenzeit haben sich alle von Team Falke mit Kisame und Tobi im Versteck eingefunden. Tobi fragt Sasuke nach seinem Plan, Konoha zu zerstören; dieser meint nur, dass er eigentlich nur hinter den Ältesten her ist, die Itachi den Auftrag gaben, ihren Clan zu töten. Suigetsu unterbricht kurz und will endlich die Sache zwischen ihm und Kisame beenden, wird aber von Tobi aufgehalten, der meint, Suigetsu wäre noch nicht stark genug dafür. Tobi unterbringt dann Sasuke den Vorschlag, dass Akatsuki und Team Falke sich zusammentun sollten, da sie nur gemeinsam eine Chance hätten, dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Aus diesem Grund will Tobi Sasuke auch einen Bijuu geben, damit er es schafft, da Akatsuki nur noch zwei fehlen. Akatsuki will Naruto, Sasukes Team kann den anderen haben. Später trifft sich Tobi mit Zetsu. Dieser fragt, wie die Dinge laufen und Tobi meint, da jetzt nicht mehr Itachi im Weg ist, verläuft alles nach Plan. Zwar haben sie in der Zwischenzeit viele Akatsukimitglieder verloren, doch dies sei nebensächlich, da Tobi nun Sasuke gewonnen hat. thumb|left| In Konoha zeigt Fukasaku den anderen die Nachricht bzw. den Code, die Jiraiya hinterlassen hat. Naruto, immer noch leicht geschockt von der Nachricht, dass Jiraiya tot sein soll, fragt Tsunade, ob sie es war, die Jiraiya nach Amegakure schickte. Als sie dies bestätigte, schrie Naruto sie an, wie sie Jiraiya nur allein dorthin schicken konnte. Kakashi bremst Naruto etwas, während Tsunade sich wirklich die Schuld gibt. Naruto verlässt den Raum mit der Bemerkung, dass, wenn Jiraiya der fünfte Hokage gewesen wäre, Tsunade ihn dazu nicht gezwungen hätte. Als Naruto draußen war meint Kakashi, dass sich Fukasaku wohl erst später mit Naruto unterhalten kann. Dieser ist damit einverstanden und meint, er wolle, dass Naruto genauso wird wie Jiraiya. Naruto macht in der Zwischenzeit einen Spaziergang und erinnert sich an alle schönen Erlebnisse mit Jiraiya. Im Dorf trifft Naruto auf Iruka, der Naruto zu einer Nudelsuppe einladen will, dieser jedoch schlägt das Angebot aus. Naruto will eine Weile allein sein. In der Nacht macht Naruto einen weiteren Spaziergang und setzt sich auf eine Bank, hält ein Eis für zwei (wie er es immer mit Jiraiya aß) und weint. Iruka kam hinzu, wusste nun Bescheid und setzte sich zu Naruto. Naruto erzählte ihm, dass er immer wollte, dass Jiraiya ihn mal als Hokage sieht, jedoch sah ihn Jiraiya, nach Naruots Meinung, immer nur völlig uncool. Iruka jedoch meinte, dass Jiraiya immer sehr stolz auf Naruto war und immer von ihm gesprochen hätte, als wäre er sein eigener Enkel und deshalb wohl auch nicht wollte, dass Naruto weiterhin depressiv ist. Diese Worte heitern Naruto etwas auf. Währenddessen zeigt Tsunade Shikamaru ein Bild vom Code und will, dass dieser den Code so schnell wie möglich lösen soll. Dieser ist nicht besonders begeistert. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen kann, geht Tsunade raus, da sie angeblich zu beschäftigt ist. Draußen erinnert sie sich an Jiraiya und wie sie ihn kennenlernte, und fängt an zu weinen. thumb|left| Tsunade bringt währenddessen den Frosch, in den Jiraiya ein Mitglied von Pain versiegelt hat, zu dem Informationsbüro von Konohagakure. Dort trifft sie auf Ibiki Morino, welcher schon im Voraus von Jiraiya aufgeklärt wurde, der nun den gefangenen Körper eines Teils von Pain befreit, um damit mehr über die zum Sieg führenden Informationen über Pain und seine verschiedenen Körper zu erlangen. Shikamaru und zwei weitere Mitarbeiter Konohagakures bemühen sich darum, die von Jiraiya auf den Rücken eines Frosches eingebrannten Code zu entziffern. Doch dieser kann ohne dazutun eines Schlüssels nicht gelöst werden. Es könnten lediglich drei Jiraiya nahestehende Personen etwas über den Schlüssel wissen - Tsunade, Kakashi oder Naruto. Shikamaru versucht sein Glück zuerst bei Tsunade, welche aber nichts über einen Schlüssel weiß. Kakashi kann Shikamaru auch nicht weiterhelfen, sodass dieser sich zu dem fast völlig zurückgezogenen und niedergeschlagenem Naruto begibt, um hoffentlich dort nützliche Informationen über den Code zu bekommen. Da Naruto aber durch den Tod von Jiraiya noch zu deprimiert ist, um sich auf irgendetwas konzentrieren zu können, nimmt ihn Shikamaru mit ins Konoha-Krankenhaus, um Kurenai, welche schon völlig offensichtlich schwanger ist, zu besuchen. Shikamaru erklärt Naruto, dass er sich sehr gut vorstellen kann, in welcher Lage sich Naruto gerade befindet, da auch er seinen Meister Asuma verloren hat. Letztendlich haben ihre Senseis sie aber mit vielen wichtigen Dingen betraut, wie das Shikamaru beispielsweise der Lehrer von Kurenais Sohn werden soll und auch Naruto ist mit solchen Dingen von Jiraiya betraut worden. Naruto, dadurch sichtlich überzeugt, versucht nun gemeinsam mit den anderen den Code zu lösen. thumb|left| Naruto, Shiho und Shikamaru versuchen immer noch den Code zu knacken, den Jiraiya nach seinem Tod geschrieben hat. Naruto sagt, dass die Neun ein Katakana-Zeichen sei. Shikamaru und Shiho dachten sowie auch Naruto zuerst, es wäre eine Neun. Naruto sagt, es wäre das Katakana-Zeichen (ta). Naruto meinte, als er mit Jiraiya unterwegs war, hat er immer an seinem Buch gearbeitet und Naruto hat es auch gelesen. Dabei ist ihm aufgefallen, dass das (ta) von Jiraiya immer wie eine Neun aussieht, es ist eine Angewohnheit von ihm gewesen. Shikamaru meinte, dass es vielleicht irgendwas mit den Büchern von Jiraiya zu tun haben müsste. Kaum, dass sie sich fragten, welches Buch es wohl ist, was "ta" enthält, erschien Kakashi, der sie wohl belauschte. Kakashi sollte die entsprechenden Seiten vorlesen, was ihm recht peinlich war, da manche Auszüge wohl im Ganzen recht pikant waren. Als die Zeichen der jeweils ersten Reihe vorgelesen wurden, kam heraus: "Der Echte ist nicht dabei". Dies verstanden die Anwesenden nicht. Kakashi meinte, dass sie mit Fukasaku reden sollten, da er beim Kampf dabei war. Inzwischen fragt Tobi Pain, was ihn aufgehalten habe. Er antwortet, dass es ein unerwarteter Gast war. Pain will jetzt aber mit der Jagd nach dem Neunschwänzigen beginnen. Tobi meinte, dass Pain jetzt vorsichtig sein sollte, da Konoha wohl wüsste, dass er der Mörder von Jiraiya ist und sich deshalb auch beeilen müsste. Konan antwortet daraufhin nur, dass Pain unbesiegbar ist, er wird den neunten Schwanz ohne Probleme herbringen. Tobi erwähnt, dass nur noch zwei fehlen, Sasuke kümmert sich um den Achtschwänzigen. Konan fragt gleich, ob er dafür bereit ist. Worauf Tobi es ihr garantiert. Pain will mit Konan aufbrechen und ruft seine Körper zusammen, wobei auch ein neuer darunter ist, der den verlorenen ersetzen soll. thumb|left| Sasuke und sein Team, wobei jetzt jeder mit einem Akatsuki Mantel ausgerüstet ist, verhören einen Ninja aus Kumogakure, der ihnen den Aufenthaltsort des Achtschwänzigen verraten soll. Mit Hilfe von Sasukes neuem Sharingan wird der Ninja zum Reden gebracht und verrät den Aufenthaltsort seines Kameraden. Währenddessen in Konoha versteht Fukasaku angeblich die entschlüsselte Nachricht selbst nicht. Er macht aber dafür Naruto den Vorschlag, mit ihm das Training von Jiraiya zu durchgehen, damit Naruto wenigstens eine kleine Chance hat, Pain zu besiegen, wenn es zum Kampf kommt. Da die Ergebnisse der Autopsie von dem gefangenen Pain-Körper auch noch eine Woche dauern wird, scheint dies das Beste zu sein. In der Zwischenzeit hat der letzte Mann, der den Achtschwänzigen in sich trägt, gerade sein Training beendet und wundert sich, dass es schon Nachmittag ist. thumb|left| Fukasaku und Naruto verabschieden sich von Tsunade, Sakura und Shikamaru, da sie sich aufmachen wollen zum Myobokuzan Berg. Da der Weg zu Fuß aber zu lang wäre, nehmen sie eine Abkürzung mithilfe eines umgekehrten Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Inzwischen machen sich Pain und Konan auf die Jagd nach dem Neunschwänzigen und wollen jeden töten, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt. Währenddessen haben Fukasaku und Naruto ihr Ziel erreicht und treffen auf Gamakichi, der beide beschworen hatte. Sie machen kurz Halt bei Fukasakus Frau und essen etwas (natürlich Froschnahrung, was Naruto nicht so gut fand). Später begannen sie ihr Training, wobei Fukasaku Naruto erstmal erklärte, wo der Unterschied zwischen normalen Jutsu und Sage Techniken ist. Wobei der Unterschied nur der ist, dass man für Sage Techniken noch die natürlichen Kräfte von außen zusätzlich zu dem eigenem Chakra benutzt. Doch erst durch Gamakichis recht simple Metapher von Eiscream mit Zusatz von Vanille und Schokolade verstand Naruto Fukasaku. Fukasaku wollte noch ein Beispiel zeigen und hob, nachdem er Naturenergie sammelte, eine Riesenstatue hoch. Naruto konnte allerdings die Naturenergie nicht sehen, was Fukasaku damit erklärte, er müsse erst eins mit der Natur werden. Gamakichi erklärte dies mit er müsse vorher sterben. Derweil in Kumogakure hat Team Taka den Achtschwänzigen gefunden und will ihn nun mitnehmen. thumb|left| Team Taka versucht den Achtschwänzigen gefangenzunehmen, doch dieser erweist sich als starker Gegner. Denn als Suigetsu mit seinem Schwert ihn angriff, konnte der Achtschwänzige ihn locker abwehren und ihm sein Schwert aus den Händen schlagen. Juugo will nun sein Glück versuchen. In der Zwischenzeit erklärt Fukasaku Naruto, dass Gamakichi etwas übertrieben hatte mit sterben. Naruto soll lediglich eine ganze Zeit sich nicht mehr bewegen, um die Energie der Natur zu spüren. Da dies aber etwas zu lange dauern könnte, bis Naruto endlich die Energie spürt, soll er Froschöl auftragen, womit Fukasaku ihn auch gleich ein bisschen einreibt. Dieses verstärkt Narutos Gefühl für die Energie der Natur, doch ist es riskant, wie Naruto feststellt, als sein Auge und seine Hand von sich zu einem Frosch verwandeln. Fukasaku schlägt Naruto kurz nieder, damit er sich wieder zurückverwandelt. Danach erklärt er Naruto, dass er aufpassen müsse, dass er das Gleichgewicht zwischen den drei Energien aufrecht erhält. Wenn er dies nicht tut und zuviel Energie der Natur sammelt, er sich für immer in einen Frosch verwandelt. Um zu zeigen, dass es schon vielen so ergangen ist, deutet Fukasaku auf die Froschstatuen, die überall herumstehen und denen gewidmet sind, die bei diesem Trainning versagten und nun Frösche sind. Fukasaku erklärte auch, dass Jiraiya die Technik nie völlig beherrschte, da er sich immer etwas in einen Frosch verwandelte, wenn er Naturenergie sammelte (siehe Sennin Moodo). Naruto hat sich vorgenommen, die Technik perfekt zu beherrschen. Währenddessen wurde Juugo, der sich sogar wieder etwas verwandelte, vom Achtschwänzigen niedergeschlagen, der daraufhin ein Siegestänzchen macht. Sasuke reicht es nun, er will sich jetzt mit dem Achtschwänzigen persönlich anlegen. thumb|left| Sasuke Uchiha greift Killer B mit seinem Schwert an, doch schafft es nicht ihn zu töten. Letzterer verwendet Suigetsus Kubikiri Bouchou und ist während des Kampfes gegen Sasuke von dessen Schwertkünsten begeistert. Daher nutzt Bee als Zeichen der Ehre seine sieben persönlichen Schwerter und lässt Suigetsus Schwert fallen. Selbst mit seinen Sharingan hat Sasuke Probleme mit Bees Schnelligkeit sowie Treffsicherheit, weshalb er Raiton in sein Schwert fließen lässt. Killer B reagiert jedoch, indem er dasselbe tut und mit seinen sieben durch Raiton verstärkten Schwertern angreift. thumb|left| Sasuke wird von Suigetsu und Juugo gerettet, die sich in seinen Kampf einmischen. Nachdem Karin Sasuke geheilt hat, lässt dieser sich überreden, nun mit Suigetsu und Juugo gemeinsam gegen den Achtschwänzigen zu kämpfen. Inzwischen versucht Naruto weiterhin Naturkräfte zu sammeln, verwandelt sich jedoch immer wieder in einen Frosch, wenn Fukasaku nicht wäre. Naruto versucht das Training mit vier Schattendoppelgänger zu beschleunigen, jedoch vergeblich. Naruto war schon recht deprimiert, doch erklärte ihm Fukasaku, dass nur er und Jiraiya wohl in der Lage sind, dies zu lernen, da sie über das ausreichende Chakra verfügen. Naruto muntert dies etwas auf, weshalb er es erneut versuchen will und nun seinen ganzen Körper mit dem Froschöl einreiben will, indem er komplett reinspringt ins Öl, womit er Fukasaku erschreckt. Derweil scheint langsam Sasukes Team die Oberhand zu gewinnen, als plötzlich der Achtschwänzige verschwindet. Er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen und nach Hause gehen, doch ortet ihn Karin schnell, wie er bemerkt, weshalb er nun etwas vorbereiten will, was er Nummer acht nennt. Kategorie: Manga